


[Podfic of] Serious

by exmanhater



Category: Legally Blonde Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Queer Character, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle's always noticed women. Elle, Enid, and Vivian, lovers and friends in law school, learning how to be who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096237) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1kKfvWy) [24 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1midbck) [25 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 52:14

**Streaming:**  



End file.
